Elizabeth Webber
Elizabeth Imogene Webber Background Elizabeth was mainly raised by her grandmother, Audrey Webber. She was close friends with Emily Quartermaine, Nikolas Cassadine, and Lucky Spencer growing up, and hated Sam Morgan, Carly Corinthos-Jacks, Maxie Jones, and Claudia Zacchara. Elizabeth and Lucky are high school sweethearts and get married after graduation. They have two boys, Cameron and Jake. Elizabeth cheats on Lucky with Nikolas and gets pregnant. A DNA test reveals that Aiden is Nikolas's, causing Lucky to divorce her. Elizabeth has always been sort of promiscuous, but it starts to reach a new level. She is stressed out with taking care of her kids, 12 year old Cameron, 6 year old Jake, and 5 year old Aiden. She goes to a bar and sleeps with a random guy, ending in pregnancy. She has a son, Brendan and Ric Lansing is the one who is there for her. They are in a relationship, but she sleeps with Matt Hunter anyway. Ric ends their relationship, and she’s stuck with Matt. Elizabeth finds out she’s pregnant with twins, and a DNA test shows that something rare has happened- one is Ric’s, one is Matt’s. She makes a deal with Ric that he can take their baby and she won’t ask him for anything else. She and Matt try to make things work, but fail miserably, and she ends up sleeping with Patrick. She gets pregnant with Liam and gives birth to him, realizing that she’s still going to be raising him alone. She starts to date Nikolas, but he cheats on her and they find out soon after that she is pregnant. She gives birth to her youngest son, Colton, with him, but they break up. She ends up alone and struggling to raise all of her children. Stella ends up pregnant at the young age of twelve. Elizabeth tries to force her to keep the baby, but Stella goes to her father, Matt, and asks him to help her give the baby up for adoption. Matt helps her, and Elizabeth resents Stella for giving away the child that she considered would be another chance at motherhood. That's Life Elizabeth takes over as cheer coach at PCH. She is rude and ruthless towards many of the girls, especially Emma, Chloe J, and Courtney because of who their mothers are. Elizabeth's son, Jake, adopts his first child, making her a grandmother for the first time. Addie starts to question who her mother is. She was raised by her father, Ric, and her older sister Molly, but now that she is older, she wants to know. She is told that her mother is Elizabeth, which isn't at all what she expected. She isn't sure if she wants to get to know her or not. Both Addie and Stella are attacked by the Text Message Killer. Then, Liam is killed in the PCH fire caused by the Text Message Killer. Elizabeth is hysterical. When it Isn't Like it Should Be From 'A' Person to 'The' Person University of Trouble The Real World Nothing Left to Say But Goodbye First Day on a Brand New Planet One Shots Trivia